


He's Mine.

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought...why not?

Stiles stayed up the whole night on his fifteenth birthday, in his room with the lights off, as the evening light outside drifted away. He sat there, on the edge of his bed, amazed. 

Peter. Peter, the person who’d been with him his whole life, Peter who he loved, and was loved by in return. Peter was his soul mate. Peter was his match, his fate, for everything and forever. And he’d waited for Stiles for ten years. It's the most romantic thing in the entire world. 

Stiles breaks into a laugh as memories assault him. Of dating Parrish, of asking him to buy a dildo. Oh god, he rubs his face, he’s lucked out. He’s hit the genetic jackpot. And he didn’t even see it,  but it seems so obvious now. 

Courtship behaviour, undying acceptance and pure love. He slept in the same bed as a man twenty-two years older than him and his dad didn’t bat an eye! Of course. Of course. Stiles didn’t feel bad that he had been kept in the dark whilst everyone around him knew.  He understood.

He froze thinking- had his mother known? Yes, yes, she had. And she invited Peter round to have dinner with them. Stiles tugs up his sleeve, and brushes his fingers over the three silver lines there. Soul mate marks are permanent. 

He laughs at his own stupidity. 

‘Stiles?’ John pops his head into the dark room, and smiles softly ‘hey there buddy, how you doing?’ 

Stiles smiles softly ‘hi dad,’ his voice breaks ‘I’m…I’m really good. Really, really good. Thank you. So much.’ 

John looks at him; puzzled. ‘I didn’t do anything, son.’ 

‘No, no you did everything. You let Peter know me. You let him know mom- you let him be a part of my life, but you also let me grow. Thank you…just…thanks, dad,’ 

John hugs his boy tightly, as Stiles nestles into his fathers neck. ‘You deserve all the happiness in the world, Stiles.’ 

‘I already have it.’ Stiles chokes out. 

His Father leaves for work, and Stiles stays in his bedroom. He’s alone- but he knows he’s not. 

Peter is…Peter is his soul mate.

…

…

…

The next morning, Scott bounds into Stiles’ bedroom, and Stiles moves to hug his brother. ‘Peter’s my soulmate.’ He whispers, and Scott stares at him

‘What?’

‘Peter Hale.’ Stiles says the name with pride ‘is my soulmate.’

Scott breaks into a wide grin, and hugs Stiles tightly ‘oh my god! This is awesome! Oh my god- how did you? When-‘

‘Last night,’ Stiles chuckles ‘they’ve known for ten years, him and my dad, they didn’t tell me.’ 

‘Oh my god.’ Scott bumps heads with him ‘soulmate, that’s…’ his voice is tinged with awe ‘do you know how rare that is?’

‘Seems the universe never really hated me. It just wanted me to think that it did.’

Scott laughs again, and drags Stiles to school.

…

…

…

Wearing Peter’s clothing seems right.

Feels right.

When his wolf comes in through the window, Stiles looks up at him, and he just has to smile, he’s that happy.

And he knows.

Life is going to be good.

It already is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some definite wolf knotting soon me thinks 
> 
> x


End file.
